Happy Birthday, Misaki-chan!
by Gloomy Monkey
Summary: Sakit di hari ulang tahunmu ternyata tidak selalu buruk, ahaha...


"EEEH?! Mii- _kun_ /Misaki sakit?" seru trio oneng Hello, Happy World! begitu Kanon selesai membacakan garis besar e-mail yang diterimanya dari sang DJ.

" _U_ — _unn_ … sepertinya dia kecapekan karena banyak yang diurus, baik di sekolah maupun di _band_ …" ujar Kanon.

"Padahal kita sudah semangat mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untuk ulang tahunnya hari ini…" desah Hagumi kecewa. "Mana Michelle lagi-lagi tidak hadir pula…"

"Jangan begitu, Hagumi." Tegur Kaoru. "Seperti kata Shakespeare, hidup itu seperti roda ada di mana saat kamu bersuka cita namun ada juga di saat kamu berduka sedalam-dalamnya."

"Be—berduka… tapi Misaki- _chan_ 'kan hanya sakit flu…" kata Kanon pelan.

"Oh ya! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita semua ke rumahnya sekarang?" usul Kokoro.

"Ja—jangan, Kokoro- _chan_!" Kanon mengeraskan volume suaranya semaksimal mungkin demi mencegahnya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh Kanon- _chan_ - _senpai_? Aku yakin Mii- _kun_ pasti senang kalau kita semua menjenguknya!" timpal Hagumi yang setuju dengan Kokoro.

"Hagumi dan Kokoro benar, pasti Misaki sedang kesepian sekarang." Tambah Kaoru.

"Po—pokoknya tidak boleh…" ujar Kanon.

"Kenapa?" tanya ketiganya.

"Nanti Misaki- _chan_ tidak bisa istirahat karena terlalu banyak yang menjenguknya…" jelas Kanon.

"Hmm… iya juga, ya! Ya sudah, sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau salah seorang perwakilan dari kita ke rumahnya?" Kokoro mengganti usulannya.

"Oh, sekalian memberikan hadiah ulang tahunnya, ya, Kokoron?" tanya Hagumi.

"Yup! Juga ini!" seru Kokoro semangat sambil meletakan keranjang piknik berisikan makanan hangat, suplemen, obat-obatan, serta buah-buahan potong.

"Humph, aku yakin Misaki lebih senang menerima keranjang piknik ini." Komentar Kaoru.

"Nah, kalau begitu kami serahkan padamu, ya, Kanon!" Kokoro setengah mendorong Kanon ke dalam mobil yang sudah disiapkannya untuk berangkat ke rumah Misaki.

"Nanti orang-orang berbaju hitam juga akan membantumu menurunkan barang-barang titipan kami untuk Misaki, jadi tolong, ya~!" lanjut Kokoro sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kanon yang telah dibawa mobil itu.

"Ko—Kokoro- _chan_ , aku 'kan belum bilang setuju atau tidaknya, _fueeee_ …" ringis Kanon.

* * *

Sesampainya di kediaman Okusawa, Kanon pun menekan bel.

"Iya… sebentar, ugh…" terdengar jawaban dari dalam sana bersama dengan suara langkah yang tertatih-tatih.

"Selama sore, Okusawa- _sama_." Ucap pelayan Kokoro sopan. "Saya permisi sebentar untuk meletakan titipan dari Kokoro- _sama_ , Kitazawa- _sama_ , dan Seta- _sama_ ke dalam rumah Anda."

"Ah, iya iya… silakan." Jawab Misaki sekenanya.

Para pelayan Kokoro melakukan pekerjaannya secepat kilat kemudian meninggalkan Misaki berdua dengan Kanon.

"Misaki- _chan_ , bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kanon cemas sambil menyentuh kening dan leher Misaki.

Misaki batuk-batuk sesaat. "Ah, sepertinya tidak lebih baik…"

"Kamu sudah minum obat?"

"Boro-boro… berdiri pun sebetulnya aku juga enggak sanggup."

"E—EEEH?" Kanon pun cepat-cepat memapah Misaki kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

"Misaki- _chan_ , kamu makan dulu, ya? Ini… aku dibawakan sedikit bekal oleh Kokoro- _chan_." Ujar Kanon.

"Iya, tapi maaf kalau mungkin enggak bisa sampai habis… aku agak mual, Kanon- _san_." Jawab Misaki lemas sambil duduk bersandar pada bantal.

Kanon membuka masker Misaki, dan pelan-pelan menyuapinya.

"Ah… masakan koki keluarga Tsurumaki memang yang terbaik…" komentar Misaki.

"Hehe, tolong dihabiskan, ya, Misaki- _chan_." Ucap Kanon sambil meletakan segelas air di meja kecil yang berada di samping ranjang.

Di luar dugaan, Misaki mampu menghabiskan semua makanan utama yang diberikan Kokoro.

"Buah-buahannya nanti saja makannya, ya?" tanya Kanon.

"Unn… sini obatnya, Kanon- _san_. Biar aku minum sendiri." Jawab Misaki.

Setelah meminum obatnya, Misaki kembali memakai masker dan berbaring. Kanon pun meninggalkan Misaki sebentar ke dapur untuk membersihkan wadah makanan dan menaruh buah-buahan di kulkas.

* * *

 _Ah… Misaki-chan tidur, ya? Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja, ya?_ Pikir Kanon sambil mengelus pelan wajah Misaki yang telah bebas dari masker itu.

"Mmmh…" Misaki ngelindur sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kanon yang tengah menyentuh wajahnya itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan menemanimu, Misaki- _chan_." Ujar Kanon sambil berbaring di sisi ranjang yang masih kosong.

* * *

Sorenya…

"Ka—Kanon- _san_ …?!" Misaki agak kaget saat melihat _senpai_ pujaannya tidur di sampingnya.

"Mmmh… Misaki- _chan_ , selamat sore…" jawab Kanon sambil menguap.

"Ke—kenapa Kanon- _san_ ikut tidur di sini? A—aku akan merasa bersalah jika Kanon- _san_ sampai tertular…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Misaki- _chan_." Ucap Kanon tenang sambil memeriksa kembali panas tubuh Misaki. " _Yosh_ , sepertinya kamu sudah sehat sekarang."

Wajah Misaki memerah. "Te—terima kasih, maaf karena aku jadi merepotkanmu…"

"Sudahlah, daripada itu…" Kanon duduk di pangkuan Misaki.

"Hmm?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Misaki- _chan_." Ucap Kanon sambil mencium bibir Misaki.

"Mmmmph?!" Misaki terang saja kaget.

"A—ah… ternyata memang memalukan, ya, ahaha…" Kanon jadi salah tingkah.

"Bo—bodoh, tentu saja…" Misaki menutupi wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus dengan membenamkannya di pundak Kanon.

"Ah, ini ada hadiah dari Kokoro- _chan_ , Hagumi- _chan_ , dan Kaoru- _san_." Kata Kanon sambil mengambilkan kotak-kotak hadiah yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ka—kalau dari Kanon- _san_ …?"

Kanon terkekeh pelan. "Hadiahnya aku saja, Misaki- _chan_ ~"

"Ma—maksudnya...?!"

"Misaki- _chan_ bebas melakukan apa saja denganku sampai hari berganti~" jelas Kanon.

Misaki menelan ludah sambil memasukan tangannya ke dalam baju Kanon. "Ja—jadi, bolehkah aku…?"

"Unn, lakukan saja, Misaki- _chan_." Jawab Kanon yang sudah pasrah kait branya dilepas dan atasannya dilucuti Misaki.

"Kanon- _san_ …"

"Misaki- _chan_ …"

"Wah, wah, sepertinya hari pertama di musim gugur ini memang panas, ya, Misaki- _chan_ , Kanon?" sela seorang gadis mungil bersurai pirang yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di sana bersama gadis bongsor bersurai ungu.

"Chi—Chisato- _chan_?!" seru Kanon.

"Kaoru- _san_?!" tambah Misaki.

"Kudengar Kanon sengaja ke sini untuk merawatmu, ternyata malah merawat 'yang lain', toh…" sindir Chisato.

"Sudahlah, Chisato~ ini 'kan yang namanya jiwa muda?" Kaoru mencoba menengahi.

"Udah, kamu diam saja, deh." Jawab Chisato sambil mencubit lengan Kaoru.

"A—aduh!" ringis Kaoru.

Akhirnya, Misaki dan Kanon tidak jadi ena-ena karena keburu digerebek Chisato.

* * *

Mereka berempat pun pindah ngobrol ke ruang tamu usai Kanon mengenakan kembali pakaiannya.

"Ini, kami belikan _lemon tea_ dari Hazawa coffee." Ucap Chisato seraya meletakan dua _cup lemon tea_ panas di meja ruang tamu.

"Ah… te—terima kasih, Chisato- _senpai_ …" kata Misaki gugup sambil meminum salah satunya pelan-pelan. "Hangatnya…"

"Dasar, untung saja kami keburu tiba." Dengus Chisato.

"Ma—maaf, Chisato- _chan_ … tapi aku yang menggoda Misaki- _chan_ duluan, kok…" Kanon mencoba menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

"Siapapun yang memulai, tetap saja tidak boleh, bukan?" tegas Chisato.

 _Oh, enggak heran kalau Kaoru-san gagal terus merebut first kiss-nya padahal mereka sudah pacaran dari kapan tahu…_ batin Misaki.

"Udah tahu besok mau konser lagi di CiRCLE, kalau bekas cupang kalian belum hilang nanti kita mau ngomong apa sama Marina- _san_ dan Edna- _san_ (player/new staff)?" Chisato meneruskan omelannya.

"Ma—maaf…" ucap Misaki dan Kanon.

"Sssh… udah, udah. Kamu nanti cepat keriput kalau ngomel-ngomel terus." Kaoru malah mengambil kesempatan mencium bibir Chisato untuk menghentikan ceramahnya.

Dan bisa ditebak, Chisato langsung menghajar Kaoru dengan bantal sofa saking kesal dan malunya.

"Apa perlu kita kasih selamat pada mereka, Kanon- _san_? 'Kan akhirnya ciuman juga tuh setelah enam bulan pacaran." Tanya Misaki.

"Umm… lebih baik nanti saja, deh, Misaki- _chan_. Ahaha…" jawab Kanon sambil menggaruk pipi. "Mereka aja masih gelud begitu."

* * *

Besoknya PoppiPa, Afterglow, PasuPare, Roselia, dan HaroHappi pun mengadakan konser sebagai penyambutan musim gugur dan Halloween event di CiRCLE.

"Kalian kenapa, deh?" tanya Arisa pada pasangan Misaki-Kanon dan Chisato-Kaoru yang sama-sama pakai banyak plester di leher.

"Ahaha, tenang saja, Arisa- _chan_." Jawab Chisato. "Kami hanya sedikit bertengkar, kok~"

"Kayaknya itu sama sekali enggak 'sedikit', deh…" komentar Aya.

"Ahahahaha…" Maya pun ikut tertawa dengan canggung.

Rimi dan Himari yang merupakan fans berat Kaoru pun langsung menghampiri sang pangeran pujaan mereka karena khawatir.

"Aduh, asyiknya yang habis ena-ena malah dikhawatirkan yang tidak-tidak sama fansnya~" ledek Tomoe.

Chisato dan Himari pun langsung menyikut perut Tomoe.

"To—Tomoe- _chan_ …!" seru Tsugumi panik karena Tomoe langsung K.O disikut dua perempuan yang jauh lebih mungil darinya itu.

"Haduuu, _love is in the air_ bener kayaknya hari ini, ya 'kan, Lisa- _chi_ ~?" komentar Moca.

"Huuuh… iya iya." Jawab Lisa yang masih ngambek karena 'diserang' Moca di ruang ganti _konbini_ setelah _shift_ siang tadi.

Meski tampak kalem, sebenarnya Yukina sedang menyiapkan rencana untuk menginterogasi Moca dan Lisa nantinya.

"Hei, gadis-gadis~! Ayo semuanya ke halaman CiRCLE!" seru Edna. "Ada ubi dan kentang bakar, lho! Yuk, mumpung masih hangat!"

25 gadis itu pun keluar mengekori Edna.

"Baiklah, sebagai pembuka musim gugur dan perayaan ulang tahun Misaki dan Michelle, _kanpai_ ~!" seru Marina.

" _Kanpai_ ~!" seru gadis-gadis itu.

Dan mereka pun menampilkan lagu "Happy Birthday" versi band masing-masing secara bergantian untuk Misaki dan Michelle.

"Terima kasih banyak, semuanya!" dan senyum Misaki pun benar-benar lebar hari itu.

* * *

 **Ah, happy birthday untuk best girl pertama saya setelah akhirnya saya kembali ke Garupa (soalnya saya dulu pernah main Garupa Jp waktu awal rilis, tapi sebentaran langsung nyerah karena skill main yang ampas, wkwkwk)**

 **Dan mungkin bagi sebagian orang, Misaki itu termasuk karakter yang invisible ya enggak sih? Karena kerjaannya cuma ngeluh dan kena apes terus, hahaha**

 **Tapi bagi saya Misaki itu favorit saya banget, karena di luar mulut ketusnya itu dia benar-benar pekerja keras pake banget (lembur bagai beruang ea)**

 **Mungkin kesannya fanfict ini ngegantung banget, ya? Umm... saya soalnya benar-benar engga ada rencana matang atau semacamnya sih. Ini juga mendadak aja ada ide untuk nulis karena saya engga punya merchandise Misaki/Michelle, hiks... :')**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**


End file.
